Detention
by jcd 11fc
Summary: no good summary its short just read it. Sora x Riku


This sucks" said Sora slamming his books down. "3 more hours of school, I'm going to miss the Struggle try outs". "HEY!" A voice from the window in the back of the class, "Huh, who's

there?" "Hi, I'm Riku I saw you running to school today" "oh, yeah I missed the bus" he explained "Ha-ha, sure you did." "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" Sora yelled "It means I

saw you practicing at the struggle arena this morning" Riku said staring at Sora's necklace. "Oh, yeah the try outs are today" Sora now looking more depressed than before. "What are

you waiting for then?" Asked Riku, now staring into Sora's eyes, "One word, Detention!" Answered Sora now realizing Riku was staring at him "ha-ha, you're going to let that stop you?"

Sora paused starting to blush from Riku still staring at him. "Come on, let's go" demanded Riku as he starting to pull Sora through the first floor school building. "Ok, ok I'll go" said Sora

hesitantly.

**Struggle Try Outs**

"Hey Riku, you trying out too?" "Yeah!" Riku answered "Maybe we'll both get on the team" "yeah, maybe." "Sora, your next" said Riku walking back from the arena "Alight." It was a

struggle dual between Sora and his new friend Riku.

"I_ NEVER WOULD HAVE THOUGHT I WOULD BE FRIENDS WITH, RIKU HE IS ONE GRADE HIGHER THAN ME, AND IS KNOWN AS THE BAD BOY AT SCHOOL. WELL HE DID GET ME TO SKIP _

_DETENTION"_

"Look alive, Sora" yelled Riku, But it was too late Riku had knock Sora out cold! "Medic" yelled Leon the Hallow Bastion coach. "Let's get him to first aid" said one of the medics sounding

worried. "I'll go, it's the least I can do". "Fine, come along then".

As the medics rip Sora's shirt off, Riku couldn't help but stair at his half naked body, _"I NEVER NOTICE HOW TONED SORA IS_" Riku thought while letting out a grin. They reached the school

first aid station; it was a small room with no windows and just a bed, a bedside table filled with medical supplies, and a small chair in the corner. "Is he going to be, Ok"? Riku asked

feeling guilty. "Yes, he just needs some rest he'll need to stay overnight" the medic replied "young man will you be staying with him"? "Yes, I will" Riku responded now cheerful.

**Later that Night**

Riku couldn't help but stare at Sora in his hospital gown. _"He looks so cute with his spikes all a mess, I wonder why I'm here, Am I getting all soft hearted now? What is it about him"? _Riku

noticed it was 2 in the morning and the chair he was trying sleeping in was getting uncomfortable, "hmm, I'll just sleep next to him and be out of the bed before he gets up" Riku mumbled

as he slid into bed with his new friend. Not realizing that the nurses didn't tie Sora's gown all the way as he could feel Sora's warm skin heat the side of his body.

Riku could feel the warmth of Sora "Oh, man is this really turning me on?" Wondered Riku as he lay next to Sora. About that time Sora mumbled something "R-Ri-Riku?" Sora slowly let out,

now waking up. "Yeah, Sora" he said softly "You hurt me" "I'm sorry, you weren't paying attention...I". Sora turn and put his finger on Riku's lips "its ok, I was thinking of you" Sora

whispered "Me!" Riku gulped now starting to blush. "Riku, I..I like you". Sora said softly as he sat up and turn towards Riku. "I..I like you too" he replied. Sora now noticed he had a boner

and it was sticking out of his gown, "Oh" Sora screamed "ha-ha, looks like someone is happy" "hey, it's not funny" Sora said now showing that he was embarrassed. "It's ok, here I'll

show you mine" Riku giggled while talking his pants off. "Wow, it's big"! Sora couldn't help but stare at Riku's rather large penis. "ha-ha, your cute Sora" Riku said, now bending over to

suck Sora's penis. "Ahh, what are you…….Oh Ah"! Sora couldn't help but moan. "Do you like it" "Yes, I've never…" "You've never, what Sora"? "Well, I've never had sex before" "Hmm, well

this is certainly new to me". Now Sora moved down to the other end of the bed to suck Riku's penis while Riku sucked his. "Sora" "yeah, Riku?" "Stick it in Me" "Huh" Sora answered

quietly, while Riku looked through the side table for lube "hmm, this should work." Riku then rubbed the lube all over Sora's penis, while doing so Sora couldn't help but moan with every

stroke Riku took. Sora then stuck it into Riku's tight behind "Oh, Ahh" Riku yelled "Are you OK?" said Sora while keeping a rhythm of, in and out "Yeah, it feels so good" Riku replied now

arching his back and increasing Sora rhythm, "This is amazing I have never felt something like this, it is so warm inside Riku". Thought Sora, not realizing he was about to cum inside his

friend. "Uh, Oh Riku I can't stop it" Sora moaned while Cumming inside Riku. Then both of them collapsed on the bed. "Riku, that was amazing" Sora whispered in Riku's ear, "I guess this

means we'll be hanging out more now, HUH" said Riku who was now starring at the clock "5 am, wow time flies. There's something special about this kid I just know it". "Riku, Riku" "Huh,

oh Yeah What's Up" Riku replied slowly drifting out of his own thoughts. "By the way did I make the team"? "Neither of us made the team" "You got knocked out, and I knocked you out"

"oh, that sucks" said Sora now sounding frustrated.

Please review

Ion Crystal


End file.
